star_butterfly_kontra_sily_zlafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Słowniryk
Słowniryk — starzec mieszkający w Księdze z Magicznymi Zaklęciami. Jego oficjalne wystąpienie było w "Mewberty", ale wcześniej był też widziany bez kwestii w odcinkach "Star Comes to Earth" i "Monster Arm". Spala się razem z księgą w odcinku "Book Be Gone", ale powraca w "Rest in Pudding". Wygląd Słowniryk to mały, niebieski humanoid z różowymi oczami w kształcie rombu i ustami w podobnym kolorze. Ma sześć palców w jednej dłoni czyli łącznie dwanaście, białą, długą brodę, długi nos i różowy klejnot na czole z którym się nigdy nie rozstaje. Nosi żółtą tunikę z pasem i wisiorkiem w postaci zielonego kryształu oraz fioletowe buty przypominające szpilki. Ma też cztery, obwisłe piersi, a nogi owłosione. Kiedy się denerwuje jego oczy, język i klejnot na czole świecą się na fioletowo. Historia Życie sprzed wydarzeń w serialu Słowniryk od wieków zajmuje się nauczaniem i przygotowywaniem księżniczek Mewni do objęcia rządów oraz towarzyszy im w dorosłym życiu. W odcinku "Page Turner" wyznaje, że każda królowa chciała mówić mu, jak wykonywać jego pracę. Słowniryk pojawia się na każdym portrecie królowej w Pokoju Babuni. Z książki "Star and Marco's Guide to Mastering Every Dimension" dowiadujemy się, że był założycielem i stworzył członków Wysokiej Komisji Magii. W odcinku "Moon the Undaunted" Słowniryk opłakuje śmierć matki Królowej Butterfly. Życie na Ziemi Słownik wraz z księgą zostają wysłani na Ziemię ze Star. W odcinku "Star Comes to Earth" lewituje obok królewskiej pary, a w "Monster Arm" pojawia się na chwilę w księdze. Kiedy Star zaczyna przechodzić Mewrzewanie w "Mewberty", Marco prosi Słowniryka o pomoc. On jednak nie zgadza się, ponieważ nie Diaz nie jest właścicielem księgi. Zgadza się jednak pomóc mu w zamian za budyń, który dostaje. Zgodnie z obietnicą mówi Marco o Mewrzewaniu. Janna, widząc to, również karmi go budyniem, by uzyskać informacje na temat księgi. W odcinku "Storm the Castle" Królowa Moon dzwoni do niego, w czasie kiedy jest on po kąpieli. W odcinku "My New Wand!" daje wskazówkę Star, jak otworzyć szafkę bez pomocy różdżki, a sam ją przeszukuje. Ogląda ją dokładnie i zagląda do środka, gdzie ze zdumieniem widzi dziwnie zachowującego się jednorożca. W "Star on Wheels" Słowniryk wraz z Marco i Oskarem ścigają Star, nieumiejącą zapanować nad rowerem. W odcinku "Wand to Wand", kiedy Star chce poprosić go o pomoc, leży obolały i mówi, że nie może pomóc, ponieważ miał wypadek. Razem ze Star przenikają do różdżki w "Into the Wand", by ją naprawić, znajdując rzecz, która do niej nie należy. W odcinku "Page Turner" Słowniryk zostaje wezwany na spotkanie Wysokiej Komisji Magii. Przybywa do siedziby Komisji, jednak napotyka tam problemy z przedostaniem się. Nie przepuszcza go bramka kontrolująca posiadanie magicznych przedmiotów, a winda nie dociera na ostatnie piętro. Decyduje się wejść po schodach, lecz trafia w miejsce, z którego wyszedł. Wtedy denerwuje się i za pomocą magii przesuwa pomieszczenia na samą górę. Zastaje czekająca na niego Komisje. Moon tłumaczy mu, że został wezwany z powodu osłabiania się magii we wszechświecie oraz prosi przyspieszenie nauczania Star. Słowniryk nie zgadza się i tłumaczy, że Star jest inna i trenuje ją inaczej niż Moon i prosi o zaufanie Star, na co królowa się zgadza. Porwanie przez Luda W odcinku "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown" Słowniryk zabiera się ze Star i Janną obejrzeć powrót Bon Bona zza światów. Na cmentarzu Star prosi go o zaklęcie szpiegowskie. On mówi jej, że znajduje się w rozdziale Eclipsy i jest to czarnomagiczne zaklęcie, jednak jest na tyle zmęczony, że nie uda mu się przekonać Księżniczki. Podczas przywoływana ducha pojawia się Ludo, któremu udaje się ukraść księgę zaklęć wraz ze Słownirykiem. Star próbuje odzyskać Słowniryka w "Raid the Cave". Udaje jej się go namierzyć w jaskini za pomocą szpiegowskiego oka. Jemu jednak nie śpieszy się uciekać i zajada się budyniem. Księżniczce udaje się przeniknąć przez oko i wyciąga do niego rękę. Mistrz przyznaje, że jest to interesujące, lecz on razem z księgą należy do Luda i mówi, że myślał o ich przyjaźni, jako zwykłym pojęciu. Pociesza ją jednak, że wszystko będzie dobrze i może właśnie tego potrzebuje Star, a oko zamyka się. W odcinku "The Hard Way" Ludo żąda od Słowniryka, by ten nauczył go czarować. Zgadza się bez żadnych oporów. Na początek każe uczniowi ciągnąć i nosić księgę, a potem przechodzi do lekcji lewitowania. Po kilku radach udaje mu się nauczyć tego zaklęcia, za co Słowniryk dostaje dużo budyniu. Pod wieczór nauczyciel czyta Ludo księgę i układa na jego prośbę do snu. Jednak przez wpływ różdżki, która informuje potwora o sekretnym rozdziale Słowniryk, jest zmuszony go pokazać. Kiedy pod wpływem czarnej magii władzę nad Ludem przejmuje Toffee, jaszczur każe mu przestać prób przejęcia Luda na jego stronę, lecz Słowniryk twierdzi, że nie posiada żadnej strony. Zaginięcie Wysoka Komisja Magii ingeruje w sprawie Luda w "Starcrushed", próbują odnaleźć również księgę i Słowniryka, ale nie udaje im się to. W odcinku "Book Be Gone" okazuje się, że Słowniryk nadal jest w Świątyni potworów. Ludo znajduje go i wychodzi na jaw, że to on kazał mu się schować. Kiedy potwór dowiaduje się, że pokonał Komisję, chce zapisać to w księdze, jednak Słowniryk upomina go i mówi, że tylko właściciel może pisać w księdze. W czasie gdy Ludo siłuje się z uciekającą księgą, Słowniryk próbuje upiec idealny budyń, a potem radzi mu zapytać księgi, dlaczego nie daje się mu zapisać. Ludo słucha się go i zaczyna rozmawiać z książką oraz wyznaje jej miłość. Słowniryk wybucha śmiechem i nie może uwierzyć, że potwór dał się na to nabrać, przez co wściekły Ludo wyrzuca księgę do ogniska. Wtedy jego ciało przejmuje Toffee, a Słowniryk spala się razem z księgą. Star spotyka Słowniryka w pustej przestrzeni w odcinku "Toffee" po tym, jak utapia się. Nauczyciel miesza w kotle z zupą i sam przyznaje, że nie wie, gdzie się znajdują. Star nie ma zamiaru zostawać z nim po jego zdradzie, lecz Słowniryk próbuje ją zatrzymać, jednak nie udaje mu się to. Odnalezienie i dziwne zachowanie Po zniknięciu Słowniryk zaczyna nawiedzać Star w odcinku "Rest in Pudding". Księżniczka, by pozbyć się wizji, wrzuca szczątki księgi zaklęć do studni w Sanktuarium. Kiedy to robi zjawisko znika, lecz powoduje to wybuch, po którym znajduje Słowniryka w ciekłej magii. Jednak zachowuje się on inaczej niż kiedyś. Jedyne, co mówi to wyraz "Globgor" i zachowuje się, jakby stracił rozum. Star musi zajmować się nim jak zwierzątkiem. Karmi go, wyprowadza na spacery i pilnuje, żeby nie uciekł. W odcinku "Stranger Danger" ucieka on od Star, znajduje go Eclipsa, która jako jedyna potrafi go uspokoić, drapiąc po czole. Bezmózgi Słowniryk sprawia wiele kłopotów i nieupilnowany może sprawić wiele problemów, przez co Star i Marco muszą na zmianę się nim zajmować. Jednak w odcinku "Conquer" okazuje się, że jedynie udawał dziwne zachowanie, a Globgor to imię miłości Eclipsy i odchodzi razem z nią, po odzyskaniu różdżki. Osobowość Zagadkowość i trudność Słowniryk ma ciężki do zrozumienia charakter. Rzadko kiedy wypowiada się bezpośrednio. Jego zagadki i podpowiedzi są trudne do zrozumienia, pełne metafor, wymagającego dużego namysłu, jak w przypadku odcinka "My New Wand!", kiedy porównuje magię do kotła z zupą. Jego zachowanie często powoduje złość lub zażenowanie u innych. Mimo tego Moon dziwią jego ciągłe zagadki, gdyż podczas kiedy trenował ją, był bardzo bezpośredni. Również jego bezmózgie zachowanie okazuje się być udawane i miało stanowić podpowiedź dla Star. Profesjonalność i dystans Słowniryk bierze swoją pracę na poważnie i stara się wykonywać ją najlepiej, jak może. Zawsze pomaga Star, lecz daje jedynie porady, pozwalając jej samej dojść do odpowiedzi. Pilnuje, by uważała i nauczyła się tego, co powinna. Denerwuje się też, kiedy ktoś przeszkadza mu w wykonywaniu swoich zadań. Również Luda, po tym jak go porwał, traktuje dobrze i odpowiednio uczy. Mimo konfliktu między Star, Ludo i Toffee'm on zachowuje dystans, nie ingeruje i nie staje po żadnej stronie, a przyjaźń ze Star traktuje, jak zwykłe pojęcie. Również, kiedy Eclipsa dostaje różdżkę, on odchodzi z nią, jako nową panią. Zmienność Zachowanie Słowniryka ciągle się zmienia. Jest spokojny, poważny i posiada wielką wiedzę, mimo tego bywa irracjonalny, bezmyślny i szalony lub nawet wpada w furię. Porzuca również swoją profesjonalność w zamian łapówkę w postaci budyniu, który jest jego największą słabością, jak w odcinku "Mewberty", w którym zgadza się dać odpowiedzi Marco i Jannie. Kiedy w odcinku By the Book przejmuje się przyjaźnią ze Star, w Raid the Cave jest już dla niego zwykłym pojęciem. Relacje Star Butterfly Słowniryk jest nauczycielem oraz przyjacielem Star. Pomaga rozwiązywać jej problemy i dba, by została dobrą królową. Mają ze sobą dobry kontakt, mimo tego, że czasami Księżniczka nie bierze jego lekcji na poważnie. Kiedy w odcinku "By the Book" Star niechcący sprawia, że Słowniryk nie czuje się jej przyjacielem, jest mu smutno i zamyka się w pudle. Butterfly próbuje go wtedy pocieszyć, a kiedy myśli, że został zgnieciony, bardzo nad tym ubolewa. Jednakże w "Raid the Cave" okazuje się, że Słowniryk nie brał ich przyjaźni na poważnie, jedynie jako pracę. W odcinku "Toffee" Star spotyka go po jej zatonięciu, a on zachęca ją, by zapomniała o przeszłości i spędziła z nim czas. Po jego zaginięciu nawiedza on Star w "Rest in Pudding", wtedy również Star przebacza mu i znajduje go. W czasie kiedy Słowniryk zachowuje się, jak ogłupiały Księżniczka zajmuje się nim. Marco Diaz Kiedy Słowniryk spotyka Marco w odcinku "Mewberty", myli on go z dziewczyną i odmawia pomocy, jednak zgadza się to zrobić w zamian za budyń. Mają ze sobą dobre relacje, jednak Marco nie podoba się jego niebezpośredni sposób pomagania i zachowanie, jak w odcinkach "My New Wand!" lub "Star on Wheels". Mimo wszystko Słowniryk jest pozytywnie zastawiony do Marca, pomaga mu, a jego zachowanie bawi go czasami. Moon Butterfly Słowniryk był kiedyś nauczycielem Moon, jak teraz jej córki. Mędrzec ma do niej szacunek, jako do swojej królowej. Butterfly ma czasem zastrzeżenia do jego form nauczania, mimo tego on potrafi jej się postawić i nie przyjąć jej rozkazów, jak zrobił to w odcinku "Page Turner", kiedy poprosiła go ona o przyspieszenie nauki Star. Okazuje się też, że dla niej był zupełnie innym nauczycielem niż dla Star. Królowa czuje również sentyment do niego, a w odcinku "Moon the Undaunted" zwraca się do niego zdrobnieniem. Ludo Przed porwaniem Słowniryk nie miał wiele odczynienia z Ludo, jednak przyjmuje go jako swego nowego pana. W odcinku "The Hard Way", kiedy uczy go zaklęć, przyznaje, że uczy się on lepiej od Star i chwali jego postępy. Ludo jest z niego zadowolony i domaga się okazania do niego czułości, co Słowniryk robi niechętnie. Nie przejmuje się również, kiedy potwór zostaje opętany przez Toffee'go. W "Book Be Gone" nie okazuje zainteresowanie, podczas siłowanie się Luda z Księgą i naśmiewa się z niego, kiedy ten bierze na poważnie jego żart, z czego wynika, że jest dla niego obojętny. Członkowie Wysokiej Komisji Magii Słowniryk stworzył Komisję, jednak nie ma z nimi zwięzłej relacji. Jest w stosunku do nich obojętny i oschły. Szczególnie słabą relację ma z Rombulusem. W odcinku "Page Turner", kiedy zostaje przez nich wezwany, oskarża ich o marnowanie jego czasu i traktuje ich, jak dzieci. W "Crystal Clear" okazuje się, że to Rombulus podarował Słownirykowi kryształ na czoło i nigdy mu za to nie podziękował. Członkowie komisji poszukują go w "Starcrushed, jednak zgadzają się z Ludem, że Słowniryk robi, co sam zechce. Oskar Greason Słowniryk i Oskar spotykają się pierwszy raz i jedyny w "Star on Wheels" podczas pogoni za Star. Bardzo dobrze się dogadują i zaprzyjaźniają się. Chłopak uczy go gry na swoim keyboardzie. Okazuje się, że oboje lubią kanapki z klopsikami i muzykę, a nawet zakładają swój zespół i tworzą piosenki. Eclipsa Butterfly Jak przyznaje Słowniryk w odcinku "Page Turner" Eclipsa była jedyną księżniczką, która nie kwestionowała jego metod nauczania, jednakże opuściła go. W odcinku "Stranger Danger" bezmózgi Słowniryk po wielu latach spotyka ją. Jako jedyna potrafi go ona uspokoić, drapiąc jego kryształ, co widocznie sprawia mu przyjemność. W "Conquer" Słowniryk odchodzi od Star razem z Eclipsą. Zdolności Lewitacja, telekineza i teleportacja Słowniryk potrafi unosić się w powietrzu, tak samo, jak poruszać innymi obiektami. Robi to bardzo często, porusza się w powietrzu prawie zawsze, a jego siła telekinezy jest na tyle silna, że potrafi on poruszyć nawet duży budynek, jak pokazuje to w odcinku "Page Turner" poruszając siedzibą Wysokiej Komisji Magii. Potrafi również teleportować siebie i innych, co robi w odcinku "Into the Wand", kiedy razem ze Star wchodzą do różdżki, oraz w "Page Turner", gdzie teleportuje się do siedziby Komisji. Jasnowidzenie Słowniryk wydaje się posiadać zdolność przewidywania przyszłości. W odcinku "My New Wand!" wiedział prawdopodobnie, że Star będzie w stanie się "wgłębić", kiedy Marco przeczyta jej pamiętnik, tak samo w "Page Turner" być może przewidział bieg wydarzeń. Również w "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown" niszczy kartkę z zaklęciem na szczury, jakby wiedząc, że Ludo może ją ukraść. Sam Rhombulus w odcinku "Crystal Clear" przyznaje, że Słowniryk jest najpotężniejszą i wszystkowiedzącą istotą we wszechświecie. Przewidział też w "Book Be Gone", że Ludo wrzuci księgę do ognia, pozbywając się go. Mimo tego przyznał, że było to dla niego zaskakujące. Tworzenie istnień Zgodnie z "Star and Marco's Guide to Mastering Every Dimension" Słowniryk stworzył członków Komisji Magii: Hekapoo, Rhombulusa, Omnitraxusa i Lekmeta. Potrafi również z pomocą swojego kryształu wyczarować przedmioty nieożywione, jak kanapki z klopsami w "Star on Wheels", przyrządy do walki w "Page Turner", jabłka w "The Hard Way" i parasolkę w odcinku "Conquer". Jego kryształ tworzy również różowe światło, co pokazuje na przykład w odcinku "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown". Nieśmiertelność Słowniryk jest nieśmiertelny, co ujawnia się w odcinku "Into the Wand", kiedy dowiadujemy się, że służył każdej królowej Mewni w historii. W "Star and Marco's Guide to Mastering Every Dimension" jest napisane, że Słowniryk był pierwszą żyjącą istotą, jaka powstała we wszechświecie, zatem jego wiek jest niemożliwy do obliczenia ani zapisania i daleko przekracza sekstyliony lat. Jego wygląd również jest niezmienny. Wystąpienia Ciekawostki *Słowniryk ma trzy siostry i brata. *Eclipsa była jedyną królową, która nie kwestionowała metody nauczania Słowniryka. *Star nie jest jego pierwszą uczennicą. Przed nią Słowniryk nauczał wiele księżniczek z jej rodziny. *Ma on słabość do budyniu, a jego ulubionym budyniem jest ten o smaku bananowego masła orzechowego. *Zgodnie z tym co mówi książka Star and Marco's Guide to Mastering Every Dimension, Słowniryk stworzył Czaroboo, Rhombulusa, Omnitraxusa i Lekmeta, aby służyli Wysokiej Komisji Magii. *Słowniryk na gobelinach innych właścicieli różdżki jest zawsze w tej samej pozycji. *Jego cztery piersi są być może nawiązaniem do filmu "Pamięć absolutna", w którym pojawiła się kobieta z trzema piersiami. Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Postaci z innego wymiaru